Road to California - Part Three
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: (Fanfiction finally added Liv and Maddie! Yeesh!) Austin and Ally try to get to their flight in time, and pick up a certain fangirl along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin & Liv & Ally & Maddie! (That sounded better in my head…)**

**Who did Maddie see? Why did she recognize them? Will they give her a ride? Let's find out! :D**

**Oh, and to avoid getting killed by the staff of Fanfiction…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own all of these shows! No, just kidding, I don't.**

**That applies to every part.**

**Thank you.**

**AUSTIN & ALLY**

"I can't believe we're on our way to the airport to fly to _California_ for me to open for One Direction!" Austin Moon, 17 year-old pop star, cheered excitedly.

"I know!" Ally Dawson, Austin's best friend—slash—ex-girlfriend—slash—songwriter said cheerfully. Trish and Dez, their friends who were part of "Team Austin & Ally", stayed behind to work at Sonic Boom (where Ally usually worked). Jimmy Starr, who signed Austin to Starr Records, was driving the two teenagers to the airport.

"First I become an internet sensation, then I get signed by Starr Records, then I perform on Times Square on New Year's Eve, and now this!" Austin recapped what had happened in the past couple of years. Ally smiled at him.

Austin and Ally had been partners throughout Austin's entire career. He actually accidentally stole her song when he became an internet sensation. It was only a year or so ago when they went on their first date, but they decided they were better off as friends and broke up. Even so, they were extremely close and Ally still had a crush on him, and she was nearly 100% sure that he liked her back. But still they remained friends.

"We're here!" Austin yelled excitedly and leapt out of the car. Jimmy and Ally rolled their eyes as Austin dashed into the airport, his suitcase bounding behind him. He paused only when he went through the front door.

"Our flight leaves at Gate 17," Jimmy told Austin and Ally. "You need to be there before 8:50." Austin and Ally nodded. "Don't be late," Jimmy gave them one last warning before he wandered away.

"I need to get a teacup from the gift shop," Ally told Austin.

"Why? You _live_ in Florida," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but since Dez smashed all of my teacups from the rest of the country, I need some to replace them. Why not get one from Florida while I'm collecting?"

"Good point. I should probably get a T-shirt," Austin mumbled and they walked to the gift shop. It was only when they arrived that they realized they had been holding hands the entire way. After shopping for awhile, Austin glanced at his watch.

"It's 8:45!" Austin yelled in horror. Ally whirled around.

"How long have we been shopping?!"

"I don't know, but we gotta get to that gate!" Austin quickly grabbed Ally by the wrist and yanked her after him, causing her to spill a good chunk of the fro-yo she had been snacking on. She'd yell at him for that once they were safely on the plane.

Except they weren't.

It was 9 before Austin and Ally located Gate 17.

And by then boarding was over.

"We're too late," Austin squeaked as he slowed to a stop and plopped down onto the bench. Ally, taking a bite of her now-melted fro-yo, sat next to him. "I'm never gonna open for One Direction," he whined.

"Come on Austin, I'm sure there are more flights to California," Ally reassured him. "The concert's not until tomorrow. We have plenty of time. Let's go find Jimmy and maybe he'll work something out." Austin smiled at Ally and they headed off towards the gate again.

**LIV & MADDIE**

"Liv, you have _got_ to try these…" Maddie started to say as she arrived at the gate. Much to her surprise, no one was there. "…pretzels?" She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Liv. "Liv, where are you guys?"

"On the plane," Liv replied cheerfully. "Wait, aren't you?"

"No! I headed over to the pretzel cart across the hall!" Maddie moaned.

"Oh," Liv said, concerned. "Well, boarding's over, so you'll have to find another way to get here…" she said, scratching her scalp.

"But how?" Maddie complained. Suddenly she saw a familiar head dashing through the crowd. "…I think I just found my ride," Maddie grinned and hung up on Liv.

**AUSTIN & LIV & ALLY & MADDIE**

"I see Gate 17!" Austin called to Ally, who was still trying to scrape the last bit of fro-yo out of the cup. Suddenly a blonde girl with glasses appeared in front of Austin. With a short squeak, he stopped.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" the girl squealed. "It's really you!"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Austin mimicked the girl's tone. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maddie Rooney and I am your _**biggest**_ fan!" she replied, calming down only slightly. "Can you sign something? Hold on I know I have something in here…" she started digging through her purse rapidly. Austin shot a glance at Ally, who looked as if she was concerned about Maddie's sanity. "You know what? Just sign my arm. Or my forehead. Then I'll see it every day when I wake up…" she said dreamily. Austin chuckled nervously.

"You know it's… it's great to see a fan, and I would… just… _love_ to sign something for you," he stuttered. Maddie was staring at him, fiddling with her charm bracelet. "But we need to get a flight to California so that I can, you know, _**perform**_."

"Oh! Oh right!" Maddie suddenly snapped out of fangirl mode. "That's why I came up to you," she explained. "I need to get to California for your concert."

"We can't give out free tickets, sorry," Ally said quickly.

"No, I have tickets," Maddie replied, pulling her ticket out of her pocket. "My family left me behind so I need a ride."

"I wonder why they left her?" Ally whispered sarcastically to Austin. Austin nodded.

"We'd give you a ride, but we actually missed our flight too," Austin explained. "Have you seen Jimmy Starr?" he then asked, hoping this insane fangirl might be useful to them.

"…No…" Maddie said thoughtfully. "But I'll help you find them," she decided and searched the crowd.

"I see him!" Ally said as she tossed her fro-yo cup into the trash. The three teens ran over to Jimmy, who was pretty obviously not amused.

"We just missed out flight," Jimmy said angrily.

"…Hi Jimmy…" Austin said nervously.

"I have to buy three more tickets to get you to California," Jimmy continued on his rant. "You're lucky I didn't leave you behind."

"I don't think anyone would want _you_ to perform," Maddie muttered. Jimmy's eyes fell on the blonde teenage fangirl.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"It's uh, Maddie Rooney," Ally explained quickly. "She got left behind by her family and needs a flight to California. Can we get her a ticket?" Jimmy stared at the three for a second.

"Fine," he said and walked off, mumbling something under his breath. Suddenly Maddie's fangirl mode turned back on.

"I can't believe I'm going to fly to Austin Moon's concert with Austin Moon himself!" Maddie suddenly squealed loudly. Austin and Ally quickly covered their ears.

"Please tell me you're _never_ going to do that again," Ally said with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, just got excited," Maddie apologized. "I better tell my family I got a ride," she suddenly realized and grabbed her phone. Austin and Ally walked away to get a seat.

"This is gonna be a long flight, I can tell," Austin sighed.

**I'm starting to realize how short my chapters are D: I'll work on making them longer!**

**The next chapter will bring the Duncans in. **_**(You seriously should've seen this coming. They're in Denver. Pay attention people!)**_** The James-Jennings probably won't be seen again until California (they had a pretty short drive, so…) And then the ANTs will be the same.**

**Trish and Dez probably won't appear in this story. If they do it'll be minor roles. I don't like writing for them, I never feel like I do it right.**

**Oh yeah, and Auslly will be a recurring theme ;)**


	2. AN

**Guys I'm not getting any reviews except like, one per part. And it's always the same person. I don't think I'm gonna add another chapter if you guys don't review... I have Part 4 pretty much written but I won't post it until I get at least 10 reviews on ****_one_**** of the parts (I don't care which, but all would be preferable :P) I don't want to write a story no one likes.**


End file.
